L'impossible histoire
by cyoranne
Summary: Petite histoire sur une rencontre un jour de pluie et ses suites.


Titre : L'impossible histoire

Auteur : Cyoranne

Série : Sayuki

Genre: Yaoi, death fic.

Grade : PG

Chapitres : 20

Disclamer : Aucun perso ne m'appartient (j'ai bien supplié le Père Noël mais il n'a rien voulu savoir ! Je suis en négociation avec la Petite Souris, on verra bien…) sauf Azero.

Note : j'ai mis que c'était yaoi et une death fic, mais il est fort possible qu'il y ait d'autres qualificatifs, peut être plus appropriés. Les reviews sont les bienvenues. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 1**

La pluie ! Encore et toujours la pluie ! Depuis des jours et des jours ! Son humeur se détériorait encore plus vite d'habitude, et ce n'est pas les Autres qui l'aidaient à être plus serein : « tu veux manger/boire/faire /fumer/etc.… quelque chose ? » Mais qu'ils lui foutent la paix c'était tout ce qu'il souhaitait lui ! Mais pas moyen. Aujourd'hui, après la nouvelle irruption de ce con de singe dans sa chambre il était sorti, ce qui n'avait en rien amélioré ses idées noires. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait à l'heure actuelle c'était de tomber sur quelqu'un et de pouvoir le démolir. Il prendrait son temps, promis !

Kôgaiji était plutôt heureux, malgré la tempête qui sévissait. Pouvoir échapper au contrôle de sa belle mère était une chance qu'il saisissait à chaque occasion. Mais cette fois ni Dokugaguji ni Yaone ne l'accompagnaient, ce qui ne se produisait qu'une fois tous les …. Jamais en fait. Personne ne savait où il était, ainsi qu'il l'avait souhaité. « Un peu d'intimité ça n'a jamais fait de mal à personne ». Le seul inconvénient est qu'il devait porter des contrôleurs de force.

Désespérant de trouver de proie digne de sa colère, ne serait ce que parce que par un temps pareil toute personne sensée restait chez elle, Sanzo fit demi-tour afin de rentrer à l'auberge. C'est ainsi qu'au détour d'une rue, il percuta quelqu'un avec une telle violence qu'il se retrouva à terre. La bagarre tant recherchée lui tendait les bras, il se releva avec un mauvais sourire et fondit sur la silhouette qui se redressait.

Sous l'impact, il s'écrasa sur le mur. Etourdi, ne comprenant pas vraiment ce qui se passait, il se mit en position de défense. Avec la pluie il distinguait mal son adversaire, mais à l'odeur, il savait que c'était un humain. Un poivrot sans doute qui cherchait la bagarre peut être dans l'espoir de pouvoir le voler une fois qu'il l'aurait mis KO. La bonne blague ! Il sourit et se passa la langue sur les lèvres.

Il respira à fond et fut surpris de l'odeur qu'il sentit. Non ça ne pouvait être …. A cause du singe cette foutue puanteur collait à ses vêtements, aucun yokai… Instinctivement il observa la forme qui se redressait, mais ce fichu temps l'empêchait de voir quoique ce soit. Mais si … là ce serait vraiment un bonheur, de quoi lui faire oublier les trombes d'eau qui dégoulinaient sur ces épaules.

Il y eut un éclair

KOGAIJI !

SANZO !

Qu'est ce que tu fous là!

Je peux te retourner la question.

Bah aucune importance, que dirais tu d'en finir maintenant ?

Tu souhaite mourir à ce point ? Je ne donne pas dans l'aide au suicide, trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre, ciao

Connard tu vas voir. Celui qui va mourir ici c'est un sale yokai avec un look ringard

Moi je ne me balade pas en robe ! T'as un complexe ou tu aimes te travestir ?

Ta gueule !

Alors qu'ils s'échauffaient en s'insultant, préliminaires indispensables à tout bon combat, ils ne s'aperçurent pas que des ombres les entouraient peu à peu. Lorsqu'une voix stridente s'éleva.

Enfin vous voilà! Tous les deux réunis ! Rien que pour moi ! L'aurais je voulu que je n'aurait pas réussi. Merci beaucoup pour cette joie ! Enfin si vous voulez bien me suivre…

Dans tes rêves

C'est con mais j'ai autre chose à faire, bye

Messieurs je suis désolé mais je vais me voir contraint d'user de la force si vous persistez dans cette voie.

Il se fout de nous.

Je pense que tu as raison.

C'est idiot mais je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur.

On y va alors ?

OK

Ils s'élancèrent, mais leurs adversaires s'éclipsaient sous leurs coups. Bientôt ils furent encerclés par les Ombres, alors la voix fit entendre un son. Ils perdirent conscience.

**Chapitre 2**

Il se réveilla, la douleur était atroce. Depuis une semaine sa jambe n'était plus qu'une plaie sanguinolente et purulente. Il avait une forte fièvre depuis plusieurs jours. Il se redressa et tenta de se mettre debout mais il retomba sur la paillasse qui lui servait de lit. La pièce où il se trouvait était petite avec une seule fenêtre qui ne pouvait pas s'ouvrir. Une bassine d'eau sale était près d'un mur, elle n'était changée que toutes les semaines, ils l'utilisaient pour boire, se laver et nettoyer leurs plaies. Quand à la nourriture : du pain rassis et/ou moisi, qu'ils se forçaient à manger pour ne pas perdre toutes leur force au cas où ils pourraient s'échapper. Sanzo regarda vers le « lit » de Kôgaiji, mais ne le vit pas. « Encore entrain de « s'amuser » je parie. Ça dure longtemps aujourd'hui. » Comme une réponse à cette observation, la porte s'ouvrit et un corps fut projeté à l'intérieur de la cellule.

Ah ! La vache ! Ils ne savent même pas frapper correctement. Ils cassent une cote et ne s'en aperçoivent que vingt coups plus tard ! Quels idiots !

Tu crois ? Moi je crois qu'ils sont plutôt malins : regarde toi tu crache le sang !

Tu sais de quoi tu parles ! Tu boites depuis dix jours.

Sept jours ! Et puis que veux tu que j'y fasse moi si à chaque fois que je les vois ils se sentent attirer par ma jambe et du coup à chaque fois ils « prennent de ses nouvelles ».

Idiot ! Depuis combien de temps on est ici ?

J'en sais rien.

Evidement !

Quoi évidement ?

Tu ne sais jamais rien ! T'es vraiment qu'un gros nul inutile

Connard tu crois que tu vaux mieux ?

Ce qui veut dire ?

Qu' un type qui se dit prince des yokais n'ait même pas la capacité pour se tirer d'ici c'est pathétique.

Et toi tu me dégoûtes sale humain.

C'était ainsi que finissaient leurs discussions. Depuis deux mois qu'ils étaient enfermés leurs disputes constituaient leurs uniques distractions, mais ils le faisaient pour se sentir vivant, encore un peu libre. Ce qu'ils ignoraient c'est que le Chef de leurs geôliers les observait. Il avait installé plusieurs caméras dans la cellule et se délectait de chaque instant. Il ferma les yeux et se renversa sur son siège. « Il est temps, pensa-t-il, de rencontrer ces messieurs ».

Sanzo et Kôgaiji furent introduit dans un bureau immense, la lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce les aveugla pendant un instant. Derrière le bureau, d'une forme dissimulée par un grand manteau, la Voix s'éleva.

Bonjour messieurs, êtes vous satisfait de mon hospitalité?

Le room service est à revoir.

La bouffe est assez monotone

Je vous promets de tenir compte de vos remarques pour l'avenir

Trèves de plaisanteries, qu'est ce que vous nous voulez ?

Pourquoi êtes vous si pressés ? Notre jeu vient juste de commencer.

Notre jeu ! Vous vous foutez de nous !

Allons inutile de vous énervez cher Kôgaiji.

Ecoute moi bien connard, soit tu nous laisse partir et j'envisagerai peut être de te faire mourir rapidement sinon….

Mon prince, vous êtes trop nerveux. Je pense qu'il faut vous faire faire une séance spéciale. Emmenez le.

Sanzo resta seul, il observa avec attention la silhouette en face de lui.

Vous êtes bien plus calme que votre ami, cher Sanzo.

Je n'ai rien à dire à un type de votre espèce

Vous me cha….

Un cri déchirant s'éleva, suivi par d'autres. Le moine reconnut la voix du monstre.

Ne vous inquiétez pas, le Prince s'amuse avec mes hommes.

Vous êtes un homme mort

Vous croyez ? Au fait votre jambe ne vous fais pas trop souffrir ?

**Chapitre 3**

Kôgaiji fut amené dans une salle immense. Trois hommes étaient assis autour d'une table couverte de bouteilles d'alcool vides. Près d'un mur un chevalet de torture et une dame de fer. Plus loin un établi avec toutes sortes d'instruments.

Encore une séance de castagne ! Aucune imagination !

Ta gueule

Bois un coup chérie tu vas en avoir besoin

Ils le portèrent jusqu'au chevalet et l'y attachèrent. Un des gardiens installa une caméra face à lui.

Tout à coup, il eut peur. Son instinct lui soufflait que ce qui allait arriver ne serait pas qu'un simple tabassage en règle. Il vit un homme approcher.

un p'tit baiser en guise de préliminaire beauté?

Kôgaiji lui cracha au visage.

Eh elle est farouche la princesse !

On va l'attendrir !

Il avait compris. Sa peur se mua en terreur. La caméra fut mise en route. L'homme lui retira son pantalon et lui écarta les jambes. Il ne supplia pas pour ne pas donner de satisfaction à ses tortionnaires, mais il ne pu s'empêcher d'hurler.

**Chapitre 4**

Il reprit conscience dans sa cellule. Il ne s'était pas évanoui, ils y avaient veillé, mais au bout de la troisième heure il avait réussi à faire abstraction de sa situation et s'était « évadé ». Recroquevillé face au mur il essayait de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

Sanzo observait son co-détenu. Visiblement les cris n'étaient pas dus à une séance de boxe où Kôgaiji aurait servi de punching ball. Quelles tortures avaient ils pu encore inventer ? Depuis son retour, il n'avait prononcé aucun son, ne lui avait même pas lancé un regard. La porte s'ouvrit le geôlier fit signe au moine de sortir.

Sanzo fut introduit dans une salle dont un des murs était recouvert par un drap blanc.

Je vous invite à une séance de cinéma. Ce n'est que du cinéma amateur, certes, mais je le trouve de qualité. Cependant la violence de certaines scènes peut vous pousser à détourner la tête, ce qui serait préjudiciable pour le film. Aussi, afin que vous ne manquiez pas un instant du spectacle mes hommes vont vous équiper d'un appareil de ma création : il vous empêchera de fermer les yeux.

La séance dura plus de six heures. Sanzo avait eu envie de vomir depuis la première minute. La Voix s'éleva :

Alors que dites vous de ce petit bijou ?

C'est bien ce que je disais vous êtes un homme mort !

Vous n'avez pas appréciez ? Quel dommage. Raccompagnez notre hôte dans ses appartements.

Il comprit qu'il savait dès qu'il entra. Quelque chose dans son regard, ou dans son attitude.

Aucun commentaire.

je n'y pensais pas.

Aucune compassion ou pitié.

C'est pas mon genre. Il y a aussi des conditions de ton coté: pas d'apitoiement sur soi même.

Ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour.

Alors c'est réglé.

On est d'accord.

Il faut qu'on se barre d'ici.

T'as un plan ?

Non.

Crétin.

J'en ai autant à ton service.

Devant son écran, un sourire de dépit sur ses lèvres, le Chef observait ses prisonniers. « Ils sont décidément surprenant ! Il est temps de passer à la phase deux. »

Faites livrer le paquet à nos amis.

**Chapitre 5**

Assis sur le sol, ils regardaient la boite, hébétés. Ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à un cadeau susceptible de leur plaire, la Voix n'étant pas l'incarnation du Père Noël, mais ça… Leur raison était bloquée, ils ne réussissaient pas à faire le lien entre ce qu'ils voyaient et la réalité. Dans la boite il y avait…. des têtes, leur tête….. Les têtes de leurs compagnons de toujours. Ils répétaient leur nom comme une litanie.

Dokugaguji, Ririn, Yaone.

Gojo, Goku, Hakkai.

La Voix s'éleva dans la pièce.

Mon cadeau vous agréez- t- il ?

Tu va mourir salopard.

sale pourriture, je vais te faire crever très lentement.

Mais non messieurs. Parce que c'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez. Je vais vous laisser partir, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec vous. Adieu.

Il fit entendre le même son que la première fois, et, de la même manière, ils perdirent connaissance. Mais avant de s'évanouir Sanzo remarqua qu'il pleuvait.

**Chapitre 6**

Ils s'éveillèrent dans le village où ils avaient été enlevés. Exactement au même endroit. La tempête sévissait. Ils auraient pu croire à un cauchemar si la jambe de Sanzo et les cotes de Kougaiji ne s'étaient rappelées à leur bon souvenir dès qu'ils se redressèrent.

Il faut le retrouver.

Ouais, mais là il nous faut des soins et du repos.

J'suppose que tu as raison.

De toute façon vu comme tu es blessé tu ne serviras pas à grand-chose !

Ce n'est pas moi qui suis bancal.

Ta gueule, j'suis pas d'humeur.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient, base très solide de leur relation, ils se dirigèrent vers l'auberge. A cause du marché, ils furent obligés de se contenter d'une chambre double, ce qui n'améliora pas leur humeur. Lorsque le médecin qui fut appelé à leur chevet les immobilisa pendant deux semaines, l'ambiance tourna à la bataille rangée. Lorsque enfin ils purent se lever, ils avaient perdu toute originalité dans leur échange.

La tristesse le submergea, dès qu'il fit un pas à l'extérieur. En se querellant sans cesse avec l'humain, il avait pu occulter tout ce qui était arrivé. Mais, pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, il était seul avec ses souvenirs. Il ignorait qui était leur ennemi, et pourquoi celui-ci leur en voulait tant. Il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne savait rien. « Sauf que c'est de ma faute si ils sont morts.» Désespéré il s'assit sur les marches devant l'hôtel. Soudain, des images le frappèrent avec une telle violence qu'il resta le souffle coupé. Il avait beau L'avoir enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire, Ca revenait sans prévenir de plus en plus souvent. Il espérait qu'il n'avait rien laissé paraître, le moine ne devait rien savoir.

Sanzo se réveilla, sans que la douleur le fasse grimacer, pour la première fois depuis un mois. Se redressant, il s'aperçut que le monstre n'était pas dans la pièce. « Tant mieux enfin j'ai la paix ». Le souvenir des ses compagnons l'envahit, ce qui le remplit de rage. Il ignorait l'identité du psychopathe qui était à l'origine de cette histoire, mais il allait lui faire payer très cher. Il était temps de se préparer et la première chose à faire c'était de secouer Monsieur Le Prince. En s'habillant il se rendit compte que son pistolet et son sutra n'avaient pas disparu, ce qui l'empli de perplexité. « Ainsi ça n'avait rien avoir avec Guymao. Mais alors quoi ? » Il descendit dans la salle à manger et vit Kôgaiji assis devant une tasse de café.

Il faut qu'on parle !

c'est mon p'tit dèj' alors tu me fous la paix pendant encore dix minutes !

C'est pas le moment de rester planter comme un débile profond !

Faut se calmer moine ivrogne.

tu viens de dire quoi là

Messieurs un problème ?

Non

Non

Alors je peux vous demander de ne pas hurler, ça fait peur aux enfants.

Merci, messieurs

Bon qu'est ce que tu voulais ?

T'as-t-on volé quelque chose ?

Euh non, pas que je sache.

A moi non plus, c'est plutôt étrange.

Comment ça ?

Ils nous ont torturés, ils ont tué nos amis, puis ils nous relâchent comme si de rien n'était. Pourquoi ?

Autre question : quel ennemi avons-nous en commun ?

Je pense que c'est par là qu'il faut commencer.

OK, mais avant cette histoire de résurrection on ne s'est jamais rencontrer !

Tu es sur ?

Absolument ! J'ai été enfermé pendant des siècles après l'intervention de Nataku. Tu es un humain alors tu ne pouvait être présent à l'époque.

Oui mais depuis ?

On se bat l'un contre l'autre, alors je ne vois pas quel ennemi nous pourrions avoir en commun !

Juste. Pourtant il faut bien qu'on ait un point commun.

Je suis un yokai, tu es un humain.

Je suis un moine, tu es un prince.

Tu as un sutra et….

...tu as un sutra c'est ça le lien.

Mais ils sont différents et de plus tu as encore le tien…

celui que tu as et le mien sont liés. Celui qui est entre tes mains a été volé à mon maître

Et?

Qui a volé le sutra ?

Pas moi, ni Doku.

Non je sais, j'étais là.

Tu peux le décrire ?

Si seulement ! Ils étaient plusieurs, mais je crois que c'est leur chef qui a commis le meurtre. La seule chose dont je me souviens c'est qu'il était énorme. Mais je ne sais pas si cette observation est très pertinente : je n'étais qu'un gosse à cette époque.

Ça remonte à combien de temps ?

Une dizaine d'année.

Je ne me souvient d'aucun évenement majeur à l'époque, pas de l'apparition du sutra, en tout cas. Tu ne te souviens pas d'un détail qui nous permettrait de l'identifier ?

Tu crois que je t'ai attendu pour fouiller ma mémoire ?

t'énerve pas.

Si justement ! On est là à bavarder et on avance pas. Va te faire voir, espèce de débile ! J'vais faire un tour !

Sanzo sorti de la salle à manger furieux, laissant Kôgaiji bouche bée. « Sujet sensible apparemment.». Il quitta la table à son tour, et monta dans la chambre.

**Chapitre 7**

Depuis trois semaines, ils voyageaient vers le Sud. Ils étaient arrivés à la conclusion que leur ravisseur vivait dans les montagnes, car Sanzo c'était souvenu qu'il avait vu des Joliriannes violettes, fleurs qui ne poussaient que dans cette région.

Depuis leur conversation, ils ne s'adressaient la parole que pour le strict nécessaire. Kôgaiji n'avait pas voulu revenir sur le sujet, même s'il savait que ce serait inévitable, car, si ils avaient raison, la clé pour identifier la Voix était cachée dans les souvenirs de l'humain, que ça lui plaise ou non. Ce silence le renvoyait à ses propres démons. Il était désormais incapable, ne serait ce qu'un instant, de s'évader : des images tournoyaient dans sa tête, celles de ses amis, vivants ou morts, celles des hommes qui l'avaient humilié… La seule chose qu'il espérait c'était que le moine ne s'apercevait pas.

Les inquiétudes du yokai étaient sans fondement. Son compagnon était incapable de percevoir quoique ce soit. Il était plongé dans un cauchemar sans fin, dans lequel il revivait encore et encore l'attaque contre le monastère. Lui aussi savait que la solution se trouvait dans ses souvenirs. Mais il avait beau revivre chaque instant il ne voyait rien susceptible de les aider.

Un soir ils furent obligés de s'arrêter dans une grotte, car aucun autre logement n'était en vue. Ils étaient parvenus au pied de la chaîne de montagne. Assis devant un feu, ils se taisaient, plongés dans leurs pensées, lorsque Kôgaiji explosa

Assez ! Marre d'attendre que la lumière jaillisse du cerveau d'un imbécile d'humain !

Ah oui, parce que Monsieur est plus efficace peut être ! Tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu ne penses qu'à une seule chose depuis des semaines ? Moi au moins j'essaye de me souvenir de quelque chose d'utile, tandis que toi…

Mais vas-y dis le je t'en prie. C'est tellement facile de mépriser, tu fais ça très bien d'ailleurs !

Mais je m'en fous de tes histoires, j'ai autre chose à faire que de me pencher sur les misères des autres !

Le grand Sanzo dans toute sa gloire : aucune faiblesse ! Mais dis moi pourquoi, si rien ne t'atteint tu fais la gueule dès qu'on ose aborder un certain soir ?

Continue comme ça et je vais t'éclater !

Je crève de trouille !

La bagarre éclata. Ils n'échangeaient plus aucune insulte. Ils se défoulaient. Les frustrations, les angoisses, la colère de ces dernières semaines leur donnaient une vigueur qu'ils n'avaient jamais eue dans leurs précédents échanges. Lorsqu'au bout d'une heure ils s'arrêtèrent épuisés, ils purent, enfin, avoir une discussion constructive.

Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ?

Non malheureusement, il n'y a aucun détail qui me soit revenu et qui puisse nous éclairer. Mais toi de ton coté tu ne te rappelles pas d'un fait remontant à cette époque, qui puisse avoir un lien ?

Non rien. Si ça se trouve ce n'est pas du tout les sutras le lien.

Peut être. Mais dans ce cas quel est le rapport entre nous ?

On ne sait pas qui, pourquoi, où, ça va devenir difficile.

Si l'endroit est bien dans ces montagnes il faut un plan d'attaque.

Bon qu'est ce qu'on sait exactement ? Ils ont une armée d'ombres ;

Leur chef peut émettre un son qui nous rend inconscient ;

Et tu ajoutes une vingtaine de gars assez costauds.

Le château est un contrôleur de force n'est ce pas ?

Oui mais ça ce n'est pas un problème.

Comment ça ?

Crois tu vraiment que je t'ai montré ma vraie puissance ? Tu es idiot. Je suis quand même le fils de Guymao. Si ma puissance réelle était celle que tu as eue l'occasion de voir je n'aurais pas fait long feu. Je porte en permanence des contrôleurs de force.

Je sais ça, mais en quoi ça change quelque chose, même si tu les enlèves le château les remplacera. Tu étais impuissant la dernière fois.

C'est pour ça que je vais devoir en retirer avant de pénétrer dans le site, sinon je ne serais d'aucune utilité. Mais rassures toi personne ne sait combien j'en porte exactement. Donc personne n'est en mesure de prévoir quelle quantité de force il faut pour me contrôler.

Logique, j'espère juste qu'il t'aura sous estimé.

Moi aussi.

Que fait on pour les Ombres ?

On ne sait pas ce dont elles sont capables.

Bref on ne peut pas établir de plan, puisqu'on est réduit à des suppositions.

En tout cas il est hors de question que j'abandonne !

Question d'honneur je parie.

Mmm. Je crois qu'on devrait dormir un peu.

Après trois jours d'errance et d'escalade, ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de leur ancienne prison. Un filet de fumée s'échappant d'une des cheminées leur indiqua que leurs ex tortionnaires n'avaient pas cru nécessaire de déménager. Leur visage s'animèrent d'une joie sauvage. Kougaiji retira les contrôleurs qui le faisait paraître humain ainsi que ses boucles d'oreilles. Il sembla à Sanzo qu'il avait grandi « illusion d'optique probablement ». Lui-même se prépara en vérifiant que son pistolet anti-yokai était chargé.

On y va ?

On est parti

Ils n'avaient prévu aucun plan car il y avait trop de paramètres inconnus. Ils appliquaient donc la tactique « on fonce, on verra après ». Ils s'était entendu sur deux choses : les hommes responsables du viol étaient à Kôgaiji et ils massacreraient ensemble le Chef.

**Chapitre 8**

Dès que le yokai fut dans la place forte il se sentit vidé d'une partie de sa puissance. Il ôta deux de ses bracelets, puis après un instant de réflexion, il enleva les autres. Il s'aperçut que le moine était déjà entré dans l'aile droite. Avec un sourire il pris la direction de l'aile gauche. Tout d'abord il ne rencontra personne. Il explora les deux étages et le rez-de-chaussée sans succès, mais alors qu'il allait sortir du bâtiment il vit un escalier qui menait au sous sol. « La vermine ne peut vivre que sous terre j'aurais du le savoir ». Alors qu'il descendait il retira son collier. Ce qui lui attirait le respect des autres yokais ainsi que celui de Sanzo et de sa bande, c'était sa répugnance à tuer gratuitement. Mais il n'était pas celui que tous connaissaient lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de torture. Tout d'abord parce que la vue du chevalet le rendit fou de rage et de haine, mais également parce que, détail qu'il avait omis de signaler à l'humain, plus il retirait de contrôleurs de force plus il était cruel. Il le savait, et jamais il n'avait été jusqu'au bout, même lorsque sa vie en avait dépendu, car il détestait ce coté sombre. Même là il ne les avait pas tous ôtés. « De toute façon c'est inutile ».Face à lui cinq hommes.

Mais regardez qui voilà! Eh les mecs la princesse est de retour !

Je savais que tu aimerais chérie !

Comment voulez vous mourir ?

T'es trop toi !

Mademoiselle veut elle un verre ?

Kôgaiji sourit et passa la langue sur ses lèvres, il se tourna vers celui qui était resté silencieux.

Tu ne dis rien ?

J'attends que tu te dessapes

Oui ?

Il tendit le bras, l'homme se tordit de douleur

Tu vas te consumer lentement de l'intérieur, rien ne peut te sauver. Théoriquement cela va durer environ trente minutes.

Il se tourne vers les autres qui remis de leur surprise s'apprêtaient à l'attaquer

A nous messieurs.

Ils l'encerclèrent sans qu'il se donne la peine de faire un geste pour les en empêcher. Brusquement deux d'entre eux se jetèrent sur lui. A nouveau il tendit le bras et ses adversaires furent projetés contres les murs. Il murmura une incantation et des flammes les entourèrent.

Il faut que je vous explique : peu à peu les flammes vont se rapprocher de vous, atteindre votre corps et vous réduire en cendre petit à petit, mais vous ne perdrez conscience que vers la fin. Il n'y aucun moyen de s'échapper, ni par le haut, ni en traversant les flammes, puisque dès que le feu vous touchera le processus de combustion commencera. A partir du premier contact l'opération dure d'une à deux heures. Le prochain de ces messieurs…

L'un des deux derniers se mit à courir, ce qui fit rire le prince. Levant la paume vers le ciel, il y fit apparaître une boule de feu qu'il projeta vers le fuyard. Celui-ci s'effondra agité de soubresauts. Il se tourna vers le dernier

Ton ami ne peut plus entendre, mais je vais te raconter ce qui lui arrive : il est persuadé qu'il est au centre d'un brasier. Mais il ne meure pas malgré la douleur qu'il ressent. Il va devenir fou jusqu'à ce qu'il se tue pour échapper à cette torture. Je me demande combien de temps il va résister.

Tu es un monstre !

Il parait. Trèves de bavardage, il ne reste plus que toi.

Je ne te donnerais pas la satisfaction de me torturer !

Ah ?

Adieu Mon prince !

Il se plongea un poignard dans la poitrine. Avant de mourir il entendit Kôgaiji rire.

Imbécile ! La seule chose qui compte c'est que tu meures peu importe comment.

**Chapitre 9**

Sanzo se trouvait dans une pièce octogonale, dont les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs. «En plus d'être psychopathe, il est narcissique ! Il est vraiment pitoyable ce type.» Il se sentait observé mais il ne voyait personne.

Bon le trip voyeurisme c'est pas mon style alors je vous donne cinq secondes pour vous montrez.

C'est si amusant de vous observer.

5…

Savez vous que vous avez été observés, vous et votre ami, pendant toute votre séjour ici ?

4…

Aussi bien les séances d'interrogatoire…

3…

... que les entretiens dans votre « chambre »

2…

Vous êtes en fait très faible, en réalité!

1…

Mais vous encaissez remarquablement bien. Mieux que ce yokai qui vous sert de compagnon !

0.

Je devrais peut être dire votre a…

Il ne pu finir sa phrase. A la fin du compte à rebours, le moine avait dégainé et tiré en direction des glaces, les faisant explosées une à une. Au troisième impact il atteignit le propriétaire de la voix, un yokai quelconque.

Voilà une bonne chose de faite, tu parlais vraiment trop !

Apercevant un escalier là ou se tenait quelques minutes plus tôt le mort, il s'y engagea sans bruit.

Il déboucha sur un long corridor, qu'il reconnu comme celui qu'il avait emprunté lors de ses visites au Chef. Il eut un rictus de plaisir à l'idée de se retrouver face à lui. Il ne pensait pas à la promesse faite à Kôgaiji. Il entendait déjà l'explosion de sa tête. Il regrettait de ne pouvoir lui faire subir ça plusieurs fois. « Il y a parfois des inconvénients à être un simple humain ! ». Malgré son envie d'en finir au plus vite, il se contraignit à la prudence. Un silence oppressant l'entourait et alors qu'il avançait, il comprit qu'il y avait toutes les chances pour que ce soit un piège. Afin de ne pas être pris entre deux feus, il se plaqua contre le mur. Bien lui en pris car brusquement des attaques fusèrent vers l'endroit où il était quelques secondes auparavant.

Vous êtes malin pour un moine mais serez vous capable de nous battre ?

Etes vous seulement digne de notre attention ?

Nous avons eu l'occasion de voir vos performances et il est vrai que c'est assez décevant !

Oui il est regrettable que vos amis ne soient pas avec vous !

Vos gueules espèce de dégénérés.

Veuillez excuser mon manque de tact, et laissez moi vous présenter mes plus sincères condoléances pour la terrible perte qui vous frappe.

Accepter également les miennes. Une grande perte, dans des circonstances si atroces, j'en frémis encore.

Je vais vous tuer. Pas pour venger des incapables qui n'ont pas été foutus de se sauver par eux-mêmes, mais parce que je déteste qu'on se paie ma tête.

Un double rire naquit. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'épanouir : Sanzo avait agi alors qu'il parlait encore et les deux yokais moururent avec le sourire aux lèvres comme si c'était une bonne plaisanterie.

**Chapitre 10**

Il ne trouva pas la Voix. Ni à cet étage ni au second. Il ne découvrit que la cellule où ils avaient été enfermés. Il ne vit personne d'autre non plus. Il regagna la cour d'honneur extrêmement frustré, donc de mauvaise humeur. Il fut intrigué de voir son compagnon remettre ses bracelets. Il n'avait jamais réfléchit à la forme que revêtaient les contrôleurs de force de Kôgaiji. Il prit également conscience qu'en réalité il ne savait pas grand-chose de lui d'une manière générale. « Aucune importance de toute façon ! ».

Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

A part de vieilles connaissances, non. Et toi ?

Que dalle !

Il savait que nous parviendrions jusqu'ici.

Ouais, mais ça on s'en fout. Comment on va lui mettre la main dessus maintenant ?

Tu crois toujours que le sutra est le lien ?

J'en vois pas d'autre.

Alors il va…

Rien du tout.

Mais tu sais bien qu'il va falloir en passer par là.

Ta gueule !

Ecoute moi bien, connard, mes amis et ma sœur ont été tués par un enfoiré que tu es le seul à pouvoir décrire. Je me fous de tes états d'âme, tu vas te souvenir de ce qui c'est passé autant de fois qu'il sera nécessaire jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve un détail qui nous mette sur la voie, compris !

Va te faire foutre, c'est un type de ton espèce qui a tué mon maître, c'est tout ce que je sais, il est inutile de revenir là-dessus.; Alors tu me lâches avec ça, compris !

Non ! Putain il y a bien un détail qui nous permettra de l'identifier et il est dans ton crâne de piaf !

Maintenant tu me fous la paix avec ça !

Marre de ta mauvaise humeur, de ton aveuglement, t'es pire qu'une vieille mule bornée.

Casse toi si tu veux, ou tu fermes ta gueule. Le sujet est clos définitivement !

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers leur campement. Il était furieux contre le yokai et contre lui-même. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais il n'en pouvait plus de ressasser encore et toujours la même scène. Depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé cette histoire de sutra il y pensait nuit et jour, sans trouver de réponse.

Il pouvait comprendre la colère de l'humain, mais ça ne changerait rien à la réalité. Il devait se souvenir et tant pis si ça faisait mal. « La situation ne pourrait être pire !» Il se trompait : il se mit à pleuvoir.

**Chapitre 11**

Le mauvais temps durait depuis dix jours. Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole, ne se regardaient même pas. Les journées s'égrennaient lentement, monotones. Brusquement Kôgaiji en eut assez. Il se leva et sorti hors de la grotte. Il sentit l'eau s'abattre sur lui. Il se tint debout sans bouger se laissant submergé avec délice. Il aimait les orages, violents, imprévisibles, et ce depuis tout petit. Il se sentait sale. Il portait en lui une tâche qu'il ne pensait pas pouvoir effacer même avec la mort de la Voix. « Evidement ! ». Il pénétra en courant dans l'abri.

Le lien ce n'est pas les sutras !

On ne nous a rien pris d'après toi, mais en fait c'est faux. Il nous manque quelque chose.

Le but était de nous détruire, sur le long terme pas uniquement pendant notre séjour là bas !

Ils ont agi de manière à ce qu'on ne puisse pas oublier. Les coups s'étaient de la blague de même que l'incarcération. Quand tu regarderas en arrière de quoi vas-tu te souvenir ?

De la mort de Goku, Gojo et Hakkai. De ton impuissance à les sauver. Bref de ta culpabilité.

Idem pour moi. Donc il faut trouver quelqu'un que nous avons tout deux fait souffrir.

Toi et ton sale caractère ! Préviens moi quand ton Altesse daignera adresser la parole au pauvre mortel que je suis !

Tu me gonfle, j'vais faire un tour.

Sortir avec une pluie pareille, il fallait vraiment que le yokai l'énerve. A part parler que savait il faire ? Des théories, des théories et encore des théories. Sanzo était extrêmement énervé. Si son pistolet avait eu la moindre chance de détruire son compagnon, il l'aurait probablement utilisé. « Quelle importance de savoir pourquoi ? On posera la question après. Mais il faudrait peut être lui foutre la main dessus ! » Absorbé par ses pensées il ne vit pas le caillou devant lui. Il glissa dessus et en tombant il roula au bord du chemin près du vide. Maugréant, il entreprit de se relever, mais le sol mouillé rendait l'opération difficile. Brusquement, une partie du chemin s'effondra sous lui, il réussi à s'agripper à un rocher. Son orgueil l'empêchait d'appeler à l'aide et avec l'orage personne ne l'aurait entendu de toute façon. Il tenta de se hisser mais la pierre à laquelle il s'accrochait se détacha et l'entraîna dans sa chute.

**Chapitre 12**

Selon le médecin il avait une fracture à la jambe et à la clavicule, quelques cotes cassées. Mais rien qui mette sa vie en danger. Il n'aurait aucun traumatisme du à sa chute et aux trois heures qu'il avait passées seul et inconscient. « Il a vraiment de la chance ce type ! ». Sanzo ouvrit les yeux et grimaça de douleur.

Reste calme, tu veux.

comment…

Au bout de deux heures, comme je ne te voyais pas revenir je suis parti à ta recherche. J'ai fini par te découvrir au pied d'une falaise. Comment tu as pu te sortir de là sans trop de dommage mystère.

Je vais pas te remercier quand même !

Tu pourrais ! Il a fallu que je te transporte jusqu'au village ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi lourd !

Je t'ai rien demandé je te signale !

Sois gentil dors, t'es nettement plus vivable.

Va mourir !

Kôgaiji sorti de la pièce en souriant. Il préférait savoir le moine de mauvaise humeur plutôt que de le voir sans vie comme lorsqu'il l'avait retrouvé. Il l'avait cru mort jusqu'à ce qu'il hurle : « Kamyo Sanzo ! Shishio, shishio ! » Ce qui l'avait marqué alors c'était le visage du moine : une intense douleur. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait un jour l'occasion de voir ça. « Qu'est ce qui a bien pu arriver à ce type ? ». La question l'avait hanté pendant tout le trajet de retour alors qu'il le transportait, et il s'interrogeait toujours. « Enfin ! De toute façon c'est pas le sujet ». Il avait réfléchi à leur problème mais il ne voyait aucune solution. Ils n'avaient pas le moindre indice, quelque soit le pourquoi de toute cette affaire, il n'était même pas certain que ça leur donne l'identité de leur tortionnaire. « Une impasse, nous somme dans une impasse ! ».

Il ferma les yeux. Dormir encore, juste encore un peu. Afin de fuir les images qu'il l'envahissait. Une femme entra dans sa chambre.

Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais il faut refaire vos pansements.

Ne me touchez pas !

Le docteur a dit….

Je me fous de ce que le docteur a dit !

Mais…

Dégagez !

Elle resta là encore quelques instants à le fixer, puis elle sorti en courant de la pièce. Alors qu'il appréciait le silence, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Il ne fit pas un geste pour inviter le yokai à s'installer, mais celui-ci ne parut s'en formaliser.

Tu as traumatisé cette pauvre fille.

Je ne lui avait rien demandé!

Elle n'a rien fait de mal, elle suivait juste les ordres du médecin.

Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Il faut changer tes pansements, non ? Comme tu ne veux pas que cette fille le fasse donc je vais le faire.

Tu ne m'approche pas !

Ton pistolet ne peut rien faire alors lâche le !

Je te préviens…

Ecoute ça m'amuse pas mais si on ne le fait pas tu risques d'avoir des problèmes pour te rétablir et tu ne seras pas opérationnel avant des semaines. On n'a vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Je vais le faire moi-même !

Tu ne peux pas bouger, je te signale.

M'en fous tu ne m'approche pas.

Arrête tes caprices tu veux ! C'est moi ou la fille c'est le seul choix que tu as !

Alors tu es raisonnable ? Bon il faut que je t'enlève le haut de ta combinaison.

Ferme les yeux si c'est si désagréable.

Kôgaiji défit les bandages. Le corps de l'homme était violacé. Il s'enduit les mains de la crème que le docteur avait donné et commença à masser le torse. Malgré un mouvement de recul, le moine ne dit rien et se laissa faire. Il fut étonner de constater à quel point les mains du fils de Guymao étaient douces, difficile de croire que grâce à elles il pouvait lancer du feu ou invoquer des monstres terrifiants. Fermant les yeux, peu à peu il s'abandonna complètement, oubliant toute méfiance, et il finit par s'endormir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il sentit la tension des muscles se relâcher lentement. Il continua à frotter doucement les zones blessées. Il regarda le visage de Sanzo et il fut frappé par la douceur qui en émanait. C'était la première fois depuis qu'il le connaissait qu'il n'y voyait pas colère ou souffrance. Il sourit, et s'arrêta. Mais alors qu'il se redressait pour partir, la main de son compagnon le retint. Inconsciemment, il se raccrochait à lui et avec une telle force qu'il ne pouvait s'en défaire sans le réveiller, ce qu'il se refusa à faire. Il resta là, assit près de lui, veillant sur son sommeil.

**Chapitre 13**

Il s'éveilla brusquement. Le soir était tombé. Il n'avait pas aussi bien dormi depuis longtemps. Il s'aperçut qu'il tenait quelque chose : le bras de Kôgaiji ! Il sursauta, et cela réveilla le yokai.

Ca y est tu émerges enfin.

Qu'est ce que tu fous la tête sur mes jambes ?

Tu tenais mon bras si fort que je n'ai pas pu partir.

T'avais qu'à me réveiller !

Tu déconnes ? Pour une fois que t'étais calme !

Tu parles comme…. Aucune importance !

Bon tu as faim ?

Je peux me débrouiller tout seul, dégage !

Avec plaisir espèce d'emmerdeur. Ciao

Il regarda la porte se refermer, et se rencogna dans son lit. « Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ? » Il ne savait pas si cette question avait pour objet le fait qu'il se soit endormi ou le fait qu'il est retenu le yokai dans son sommeil. « Quelle connerie, c'est pathétique !»

**Chapitre 14**

Deux mois après l'attaque du château, ils n'avaient toujours pas la moindre idée sur la direction vers laquelle orienter leurs recherches. Sanzo s'était remis, grâce aux soins énergiques de la patronne de l'auberge (d'un commun accord tacite Kôgaiji n'avait pas renouvelé l'expérience de la première journée). L'inaction leur pesait et l'atmosphère entre eux était tendue à l'extrême. Ce fut le moine qui attaqua le premier.

Il y a un truc que je voudrai savoir.

hein ?

Pourquoi tu veux ressusciter Guymao ?

Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

Je veux savoir ce que ça va te rapporter.

C'est mon père je te signale !

Tu ne me feras pas croire que c'est pour une raison aussi stupide que ça.

Crois le ou pas je m'en fous.

Dis moi pourquoi.

Je te demande des trucs privés ? Non alors fous moi la paix ! Si mon explication ne te convient pas je ni peux rien.

Je veux la vérité!

Je te demande moi ce qui s'est passé avec Kamyo Sanzo ?

Il bondit de sa chaise et l'attrapa par le col.

De quoi tu parles, enfoiré!

Tu vois que c'est désagréable quand on pose des questions !

Tu vas me payer ça, connard !

T'es vraiment qu'un humain stupide. Tu pleures après je ne sais quoi mais tu méprises la moindre faiblesse chez les autres. T'es pitoyable, je me casse.

Jamais personne ne m'a parlé comme ça et est resté vivant.

Tue moi si ça t'amuses, mais le problème ne vient pas de moi.

Kôgaiji sorti de l'hôtel, laissant Sanzo blême de rage. Il n'était pas fier de lui, mais l'attaque ayant toujours été la meilleure des défenses, il n'avait pas eu le choix. « Bah ! Il s'en remettra. ». Cependant la question du moine tournoyait dans sa tête. « Pourquoi ressusciter Guymao ? ». Il s'en moquait de sa résurrection, en cinq cents ans il avait eu le temps de faire son deuil. De plus, il n'avait jamais partagé ses idées à propos des humains, et il avait eu l'impression, à l'époque, qu'il était plutôt bien placé sur la liste des personnes à éliminer. Alors se retrouver de nouveau face à lui, bien vivant… Il avait sa mère à sauver, c'est pour ça qu'il suivait Gyokumen. Mais lorsqu'il était honnête avec lui-même, il se disait qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'elle tienne sa promesse. Avant il avait Ririn à protéger, des personnes qui comptaient sur lui… Mais maintenant ? « Doku, Yaone, Ririn. » Il s'assit sur un banc et enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. « Pourquoi ressusciter Guymao ? »

Il resta assis longtemps. Il était assailli par des images. Du sang. Partout. Dans toute la pièce. Sur ses mains. Il voulait mourir. Pourquoi était il encore là? « Devient fort, Genjo Sanzo. » Pourquoi ne l'avait il pas été cette nuit-là? Il se redressa et chassa ses souvenirs. « Crétin ! » Alors qu'il allait se lever, il aperçut des boulettes de viande au curry, et vit distinctement un Singe, un Kappa se les disputer sous le regard moqueur d'un homme avec un monocle. Il sentit l'émotion lui coupé le souffle. « Quand serais je fort, enfin ? »

**Chapitre 15**

L'attaque ne les surpris qu'à moitié. Pendant la convalescence du moine, ils avaient supposé qu'une fois la destruction du château connue, leurs ennemis contre attaqueraient. Ce qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu c'est que le combat se déroulerait le jour où ils auraient envie de s'étriper mutuellement. Leurs assaillants, des yokais, trouvèrent le prince en premier.

Pour la mort de nos compagnons tu vas payer.

Barrez vous j'suis pas d'humeur.

Tu n'es pas d'humeur à mourir, bah ce n'est pas grave, je pense qu'en enfer ils se moquent de ton humeur !

Crétins. Enfin puisque vous insistez, finissons en rapidement.

Si c'est ta dernière volonté, tu ne souffriras pas…. trop.

Où est ton pote ?

Vous les avez tués !

Je te parle du beau moine. Tu te le gardes sous le coude ? Après tout les autres t'ont peut être ouvert les yeux sur ta véritable personnalité!

Si ça se trouve il t'avait déjà initié!

T'as fini ?

Sanzo !

T'attends quoi ? Face à des minables pareils t'as besoin d'aide ?

Non, mais je ne suis pas d'humeur, à la limite il y aurait leur Chef…

Azero sama n'a rien à faire avec des types comme vous.

Déjà que nous…

Azero ?

Azero !

c'est lui le chef de ces minables ?

Quoi nous des minables ! Tu vas voir, espèce de moine efféminé!

Bon ça suffit ! On sait ce qu'on voulait savoir, tue les !

Je ne suis pas à tes ordres, si tu veux qu'ils crèvent charges en toi-même !

Sale yokai de merde ! Eh les crétins vous êtes prêts ?

De quoi ?

Allez pourrir en enfer. « Makaitenjo »

Efficace ton truc !

Azero tu connais ?

Trop même.

Explique.

Salopard de première, aux ordres de Guymao du temps de sa splendeur. Je le croyais mort en même temps que lui. Mais il a du s'enfuir quand il a vu Nataku. Lâche avec ça.

Il était avec toi ?

Avec Guymao ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose.

Et avec son futur retour, il n'est pas revenu ?

Pas que je sache. Mais Elle est doit le savoir. D'ailleurs c'est le genre de personne qu'Elle emploie volontiers.

Elle ?

Tu croyais vraiment que c'est moi qui souhaite le retour de Guymao ?

Kôgaiji se mit à rire, sans joie, doucement.

J'ai plus de chance d'en crever que pas mal d'humains !

Alors pourquoi ?

Personnel. Bon on va à la forteresse d'Hoto.

Depuis quand tu diriges les opérations ?

Faits comme tu veux. T'es libre, non ?

C'est qui Elle ?

Tu ne le sais vraiment pas ?

J'aime pas gaspiller ma salive, alors si je te demande c'est parce que je ne le sais pas.

Sa concubine Gyokumen.

Gyokumen !

On y va ?

On y va.

**Chapitre 16**

Il ouvrit les yeux. Il faisait encore nuit. Il se leva et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte fenêtre. Le balcon lui offrait une vue imprenable sur les montagnes. En s'allumant une cigarette, il remarqua que pas le moindre nuage n'altérait le ciel. Dans quelques jours, ils atteindraient leur but. « Quelle ironie ! Entrer chez Guymao en compagnie de son fils ! ». Il se mit à penser à ce que lui avait révélé Kôgaiji. Il avait évité le sujet depuis, mais c'était quand même une sacrée bombe : La maîtresse du Roi du Mal « Qu'est ce qu'il fout avec elle ? » Il se dirigea vers la chambre voisine, bien décidé à obtenir des réponses. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il vit le yokai recroquevillé dans un coin, tremblant, gémissant dans son sommeil.

Qu'est ce que tu as espèce de débile ?

Mmm !

Si tu souffres, réveille toi, idiot !

Mmm !

Crétin !

Il saisit sa main, et fut surpris de la trouver brûlante. « Il ne manquait plus que ça ! ». Il le transporta jusqu'au lit.

Tu ne pouvais pas attendre pour être malade ?

Mmm !

Laisse tomber ! Reste sage, je vais chercher de l'eau.

Mmm !

Il ne sorti que quelques minutes, mais lorsqu'il revint, il le retrouva dans la même position que précédemment.

Même dans cet état, tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

Mmm !

Il le rallongea. Il mouilla un linge et lui déposa sur le front.

Ne me laisse pas seul.

Hein ?

Tu ne peux pas me laisser seul

Quoi ?

Mère, ne pars pas s'il te plait.

C'est complet ! Maintenant il délire !

On frappa à la porte.

Oui ?

C'est le médecin, monsieur.

Ah !

Où est notre malade ?

A votre avis ?

Bon vous pouvez me laisser seul avec mon patient ?

Non. Je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas.

Pourquoi ?

Tu pue trop !

Quoi ?

Tu croyais que je ne le sentirai pas ? T'es vraiment trop con.

Tu ne m'intéresses pas, alors laisse moi faire tranquillement et dans une seconde se sera terminé!

Tu crois, ça ? Attaquer les gens quand ils sont faibles c'est très courageux !

Qui est faible ?

Si t'es réveillé, tu peux faire ton ménage !

C'est pas moi qui l'est amené!

C'est toi qu'il veut tuer !

Vous me faites rire tous les deux, vous croyez que vous allez pouvoir me tuer !

La preuve ! « Makaitenjo »

Bon maintenant que c'est fini, tu peux me dire ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

Reste allonger t'as de la fièvre.

On a plus urgent à… argh !

T'es inutile tant que t'es dans cet état là. Alors tu te recouches et tu te reposes tranquillement !

Je ne suis …argh !

T'as compris maintenant ? Bon je te laisse.

C'est ça.

Durant la nuit, l'état de Kôgaiji empira. Au matin, il était trempé de sueur et il délirait. Pendant que la patronne changeait les draps, Sanzo du le prendre dans ses bras. Le voir ainsi, si fragile, complètement sans défense, ému profondément le moine. Il oublia tout le reste pour ne voir que le yokai qui reposait la tête sur sa poitrine, torse nu et qui, malgré le soleil d'août qui pénétrait dans la chambre, frissonnait. Une onde de chaleur le parcourut. Il eut brusquement envie de protéger cette vie. « Devient fort Genjo Sanzo. » La voix de son maître résonna dans sa tête. « Le serai je un jour ? Je n'ai pas pu sauver ni mon maître, ni Goku, ni Gojo, ni Hakkai.» La voix de la femme dissipa ses pensées.

Vous pouvez le remettre dans son lit, monsieur.

Je vais rester ici. Vous pouvez m'apporter de quoi manger.

Bien sur.

Il est possible d'avoir des cigarettes et de la bière ?

Oui je vous fais porter tous ça.

Parfait.

**Chapitre 17**

Kôgaiji ouvrit les yeux. Il chercha à se redresser mais n'y parvint pas. Tournant la tête vers la fenêtre, il aperçut Sanzo. Accoudé à la balustrade, il fumait. Le prince l'observa. Souvent il avait voulu lui ressembler : pas d'attache, pas de compte à rendre, une grande force. Mais, depuis le début de cette aventure, il se rendait compte que tout ça n'était qu'une façade, qui se lézardait parfois, et qui, alors, laissait entrevoir de profondes blessures. Sa mauvaise humeur, ses manières brusques et coupantes étaient autant de barrière qu'il mettait entre lui et les autres. « Pourquoi, toute la question est là! »

Le moine se retourna et vit les yeux pourpres posés sur lui. L'intensité de leur couleur le frappa. Ils restèrent là sans bouger, sans parler, pendant de longues minutes. Lentement, l'humain s'approcha et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Le yokai tendit la main, et effleura doucement la joue et les lèvres de son compagnon. Celui-ci se pencha, pris la tête de Kôgaiji entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Il se redressa légèrement et s'alluma une cigarette. Il regarda la forme pelotonnée à coté de lui. Il sourit.

Qu'est ce que tu as ?

J'ai trouvé à quoi tu me fais penser.

Et?

Un chat !

Un chat ?

Exactement !

Je suppose que c'est un compliment !

Il se mit à rire et se leva.

Où vas-tu ?

J'ai faim. Je crève de faim même.

C'est bien ce que je dit, un charmant petit chat !

Toi c'est la clope, moi c'est la bouffe, chacun son truc.

Commande moi du sake.

Alcoolique, fumeur, moine et humain, j'ai tiré le gros lot !

Sanzo sourit et regarda Kôgaiji, tandis que celui-ci s'habillait. Il était vraiment magnifique. Brusquement il se rembrunit.

Il faut que tu me fasses une promesse.

Tu es bien sérieux tout à coup. Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Déconne pas je veux que tu me promettes un truc.

Ok, quoi ?

Ne meure pas.

Le yokai se retourna et scruta son amant, étonné. Il s'approcha de lui, lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa.

Je te le promets.

De toute façon je ne te lirai pas le sutra.

Ca tombe bien je ne suis pas porté sur la religion !

Imbécile ! Alors cette bouffe ça vient ?

Lève toi et marche si tu trouve que c'est trop long !

**Chapitre 18**

Ils se mirent en route le lendemain. Plus, ils approchaient de leur but et plus Kôgaiji se renfermait sur lui-même. Il n'avait encore rien dit au sujet de Gyokumen mais il savait qu'il lui faudrait parler avant la forteresse. Il ne pu s'y résoudre que lorsqu'elle fut en vue.

Arrêtons nous ici ce soir.

Le château est juste là.

Je sais. Mais il faut que je te parle d'abord.

Ce…

Ecoute, tu vas peut être trouver mes raisons ridicules, mais il faut que tu saches certaines choses. Seulement je te demande de ne pas m'interrompre. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi je voulais ressusciter Guymao et je t'ai dis que je n'en avais rien à faire. C'est parfaitement vrai. Le retour de mon père ne va pas me faciliter la vie. Si je suis du coté de Gyokumen, c'est à cause de ma mère. Elle a été enfermée dans un pilier et ma belle mère m'a promis de la délivrer si je l'aidais à récupérer les sutras sacrés. Je ne suis pas convaincu de son honnêteté mais c'est le seul choix qui s'est offert à moi pour le moment. Je tenais à te le dire parce qu'il est possible qu'elle s'en serve contre nous, une fois qu'on sera là-bas.;

Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Tu comptes me lâcher si ta mère est dans la balance ?

Je ne pensais pas à ça, c'est juste que…

Ca va j'ai compris, te casse pas la tête ! On a passé un bon moment ensemble. Merci de m'avoir prévenu. Bon je suis crevé, alors je vais me coucher. Dors bien.

Attends ! Ce n'est…

Bonne nuit !

Sanzo s'allongea face à la paroi de la grotte qu'ils avaient élue pour la nuit. Il le regarda faire, impuissant. Il était envahi par une immense tristesse mais il ne lui en voulait pas. Il comprenait que le moine puisse se sentir trahi. Lorsqu'il avait envisagé la situation, il avait pensé au cas où, pour protéger sa vie, Gyokumen se cacherait derrière sa mère. Il n'avait pas songé qu'il devrait peut être faire un choix. Incapable de dormir, il s'assit à l'extérieur de la caverne et laissa errer son regard.

Il aurait du le savoir. Quelle importance pouvait avoir un humain pour un yokai ? Aucune évidemment ! Mais lui, il s'était fait avoir ! Bien sur la raison avancée était valable. Mais il aurait du le lui dire avant. Au moins il ne se serait pas fait prendre au piège. « Vivement que ça se termine ! Comme ça on pourra enfin partir chacun de son coté! »

Entrer dans la place et parvenir jusqu'au sous sol ne fut guère compliquer. Selon leur plan, le fils de Guymao apportait à la reine le sutra du ciel maléfique avec, afin de la divertir, le moine qui avait tant contrarié ses plans.

Bien Kôgaiji ! Tu as enfin aidé au retour de mon cher amour !

Je ne l'ai pas fait pour ça.

Ta mère n'est ce pas ? Quel fils dévoué tu es. Mais il manque encore trois sutras. Tu connais notre accord, n'est ce pas ?

J'ai une question.

Oui ?

Où est Azero ?

Qui ?

Ne fais pas l'innocente ! C'est exactement le genre de type dont tu aimes t'entourer.

Que gagnerai je à te le dire ?

Tu resteras en vie !

Genjo Sanzo ! Es tu vraiment en position de me menacer ?

A ton avis vielle truie ?

A ta place, je répondrais.

Tu as choisi ton camp à ce que je vois, Kôgaiji ! Mais es tu sur d'avoir fais le bon choix ?

Ca, ça me regarde. Où est Azero ?

Je suis ici, messieurs. Je vous félicite d'être parvenu à me retrouver.

**Chapitre 19**

Ils se retournèrent. Leur ennemi était là. A quelques pas à peine. Et Sanzo le reconnu.

Toi !

Et oui, moi ! Je ne pensais pas que vous vous souviendriez de moi, après tant d'année ! J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas avoir dévorer votre maître. On dit que manger un sanzo rend immortel. Je vais avoir l'occasion de le vérifier. Mais je vous laisse avec mes gardes, vous les connaissez déjà d'ailleurs.

Comment as-tu pu te lier avec un type pareil ?

Il est plus efficace que toi : regarde grâce à lui Genjo Sanzo est ici.

Il a tué ta fille !

Ririn ? Oui, c'est malheureux n'est ce pas ?

C'est tout l'effet que ça te fais ?

Tu voudrais que je pleure ? Je ne m'accroche pas aux choses inutiles, moi !

Inutile ?

Qu'est ce que tu croyais ? Que parce qu'elle était ma fille, elle m'était précieuse ? Elle devait servir à la renaissance de mon cher époux, or en fait on n'a pas besoin d'elle, donc elle n'avait aucun intérêt.

Tu me fais horreur !

Sans répondre, elle sorti. Ce fut le signal. Leurs ennemis se jetèrent sur eux.

Il en vient de partout

Il faut s'en débarrasser rapidement, sinon il va s'enfuir !

Je suis d'accord. Bloque les.

Ok ! Mais dépêche toi. « Makaitenjo »

Kai

En instant la salle fut vidée.

On y va !

Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte par laquelle Azero avait disparu. Il se tenait près du pilier où était enfermée Rasetsunyo.

Votre mère était vraiment belle, prince.

Ne la touche pas, connard !

Vous êtes extrêmement violent. Savez vous, Cher Sanzo, que tant que je suis ici, votre compagnon ne m'attaquera pas ?

Ca tombe bien, je vais pouvoir te butter tranquillement.

Il ne vous laissera pas faire !

Je ne suis pas obligé de toucher le pilier pour te tuer.

Il sorti son pistolet et le braqua sur le yokai.

Vous ne réagissez pas, prince ?

Il peut faire de toi ce qu'il veut je m'en fiche !

Vous n'avez aucun désir de vengeance ?

T'es vraiment con ! Que ce soit lui ou moi, l'important c'est que tu crèves !

Je vois ! Je dois vous avouez que je comptais sur votre légendaire orgueil à tout deux pour m'en sortir. Mais je vais devoir me battre visiblement !

T'as fini ?

Azero s'élança sur Kôgaiji et lui envoya une décharge électrique, que ce dernier réussi à éviter. Faisant apparaître des flammes, il contre attaqua. Il ne devait pas toucher le pilier, ce qui rendait ses coups moins puissants. Sanzo ne pouvait intervenir sous peine de risquer de le blesser. Soudain un des coups d'Azero éventra le mur de soutènement.

Kôgaiji attention !

Mais le cri intervint trop tard. Un morceau du plafond tomba et assomma le prince.

Il ne reste que nous à ce que je vois.

Tant mieux, je commençais à m'ennuyer et il n'y a pas pire. De plus on a un vieux compte à régler, non ?

Allons y alors !

Un éclat de pierre l'atteignit au bras droit, lui faisant lâcher son arme. Profitant de sa surprise, le yokai lui envoya une décharge qui l'atteint de plein fouet et le projeta au pied du pilier. Sonné, incapable de bouger, il vit son ennemi s'approcher de lui.

Il se redressa, la tête en sang. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Sanzo allongé, à la merci d'Azero.

Ne le touche pas !

Sinon ?

Je te tue !

Allons prince Kôgaiji, regardez où je me trouve ! Si vous me touchez vous détruirez probablement le pilier !

Ne le touche pas !

Azero se mit à rire et frappa le moine.

Je t'avais prévenu ! Kai !

Le yokai le regarda avec étonnement et s'effondra. Malheureusement il avait eu raison. Le pilier avait été gravement endommagé par son attaque. Kôgaiji n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir aux conséquences de son acte, la pièce menaçait de s'effondrer. Il eut juste le temps de mettre le bras du moine autour de son cou et de l'emmener hors de la pièce avant que tout ne s'écroule.

**Chapitre 20**

Il entra dans la chambre sans bruit. « Toujours pas d'amélioration. » Depuis bientôt deux semaines, le moine était inconscient. Il s'assit près de la fenêtre et contempla les montagnes. Ils étaient dans la même chambre que la dernière fois, mais les circonstances n'étaient en rien semblables. Lors de leur premier séjour, il avait encore sa mère et il avait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait depuis longtemps : Genjo Sanzo. Alors aujourd'hui le bilan de tout ça était vraiment négatif.

Que…

Il se retourna et croisa des yeux violets qui l'interrogeaient.

Comme tu le vois on s'en est tiré. J'attendais que tu te réveilles. Bon je te laisse, je vais partir. Ils s'occuperont de toi, ici.

Pourquoi ?

Pardon ?

Pourquoi as-tu lancé ton incantation ?

Je… Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi !

Tu savais que tu avais toutes les chances de toucher ta mère.

C'est important ?

Et maintenant tu veux partir ?

Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, je n'ai plus d'attache, alors il vaut mieux que je parte, non ?

Si tu vois les choses ainsi, je suppose que tu as raison.

A un de ces jours alors !

Attends avant de partir…

Oui ?

... Donne moi une cigarette.

Il lui tendit son paquet, Sanzo en profita pour lui prendre le bras.

Regarde moi tête de pioche ! Dis moi que tu veux partir, maintenant.

Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre…

Le moine se redressa brusquement et embrassa violement le yokai.

Tu es toujours sur de vouloir partir ?

Je…

Il se mit à rire, soulagé et regarda Sanzo.

Il semblerait que finalement je reste encore un peu. On a besoin de moi je crois.

Je n'ai pas dit que j'avais besoin de toi, mais j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les chats égarés

Imbécile !

**FIN**


End file.
